The Creation of Weapons
by Jelly Witch
Summary: A story about how the weapon and meister race was created. Set before the 12th century, though just as a warning, Excalibur may be included. Would anyone care to read?
1. Prologue

**A/N: So, yeah. Just an idea that came to me during Medieval Day at school. They kept talking about weapons and showing us them so . . . you know. Enjoy this little Prologue into the story~!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater is not mine. It belongs to the creator, anything I write should just be seen as an idea rather than fact.**

* * *

><p>Shinigami-sama waved the 6 year-old Kidd over to him beside Kidd's bed. "C'mon son, don't you want a bedtime story?" He asked knowing the answer he was going to be given.<p>

Kidd's big, golden and gleaming eyes shone at his father in glee. He then ran over to him childish and endearing, in a way that made his honourable father laugh giddily along with his son in his usual happy and eccentric voice. Kidd jumped up onto his father's left, closest to his bed.  
>This was when Kidd did not care much for balance and symmetry; this was when he had a pure and innocent mind, one of a child's, because he himself was a child at this time.<p>

"I'll let you pick one this time Kiddo." Shinigami-sama said generously. He pointed to the bookshelf so Kidd's eyes would follow. Usually at really childish but entertaining story would be picked, like _The Tortoise and the Hare_, so Shinigami-sama had no worries about letting his son pick this time.

Kidd was now kneeling on his father's lap and had his mouth open slightly in thought and awe at the books before him. There were so many, it may have been too much for his developing mind to take in. But in the end, Kidd's small face turned into a smile as he stumbled to get to a book out of the shelf with his small hands. It was too far up for the little Shinigami so Shinigami-sama helped his son pull out the book like a good father would and then placed it on his lap in front of his son. It was a big book with a brown leather cover; it looked old and smelled musty.

Kidd stared up at his father with a wide smile and ecstatic eyes as he waited for his father's approval. Whereas his father just stared a little awkwardly.

"Erm, Kiddo, I don't think that I should read you something like this." Shinigami-sama said trying to be gentle with his son's fragile mind.

Kidd's face dropped a bit. "Why not?" He said in his small and high voice that was laced with oncoming sadness. "Why is it there then?" He said pointing a small finger to the bookshelf with a small scowl.

Kidd's father ruffled his son's unique hair playfully and chuckled a little. "Because Kiddo. I wanted you to read it when you were older."

Kidd just stared with serious eyes at his father, but this stare to Shinigami-sama looked to him that his young son didn't understand what he was saying. "Kidd, you won't be able to understand. You won't get it, get it?" Shinigami-sama said waggling his finger.

Kidd just kept staring right at his father's mask.

"It's not for your age Kiddo." Shinigami-sama said in an attempt to persuade his son.

Kidd's poker face broke. "Please dad? Can we read this one?" He said complaining and whining like a child of his age would normally do, his hand latched onto his father. If his father didn't let him read it he was prepared to start the water works and guilt trip him. As a child, Kidd was very demanding.

"Are you sure Kiddo?" The death god said giving in to his son's complaints.

Kidd's face instantly went from a frown to the same wide smile from before. "Yeah, yeah, that one!" He said jumping around on the small space that he had, pointing with both hands at the book.

Shinigami-sama sighed and set the book down on his lap again and read the title when his son was comfortable and seated. 'The Creation of Weapons.'

Kidd made an excited squealing noise as his father turned the next page, reading the title again. He turned the page once again and Kidd could barely keep in his excitement, even though he didn't really understand the title. Shinigami-sama then began to read the first chapter.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Do you like what is there so far? Would you like it continue? Does it sound good?  
>If you would like me to continue please show me by reviewing~! I hope I can write more. I have some good ideas goin'.<strong>


	2. We Start

**A/N: ****Wow, I didn't expect the response. Two reviews~! I'm so happy about it, you guys, who reviwed, yeah, you are awesome! XD (Sorry if that seems a little sad but I didn't expect to get any feedback) OK, pity party has ended and so the story starts!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

><p><em>A sound soul dwells within a sound mind and sound body . . . The soul then ages, and then The Grim shall come to claim what has expired.<br>Death should not be welcomed nor rejected, but accepted as life's counterpart._

One of the great mysteries in history was the Dark Ages, or Middle Ages, as most would be prefer. It was around 1000 A.D and was named the Dark Ages because of the lack of information that was written and recorded, which gave historians only a glimpse of what was actually happening at this time. All that historians really had to subject the reason of the sudden collapse of civilisation was the decline of the Roman Empire.  
>The Roman Empire was a civil place, they were the most advanced people of the time that would have been from anywhere from 500 A.D to further on until the Dark Ages. They had a proper taxing and trading system, so they were able to make business with other countries. They were advanced in farming and had many other sophisticated accomplishments that were lost from the oncoming of the Dark Ages.<br>It seemed that everything hypothetically went down the toilet.

But really during this time, some of the most important events occurred.

The Grim Reaper is a being described in many different ways through mythology in different cultures, and shown in many different forms and types.  
>The Grim Reaper that is depicted here is one that is draped in a black cloak and all that is seen is his haunting skull face. He wielded a sickle or scythe, to represent him as the farmer of souls.<br>He goes around the world, collecting and safeguarding the souls of those that have had their time in life and are ready to depart. The Reaper took his role seriously, and sternly. Like the God of Death should and would. His mode of transport was mainly reflective surfaces, since it was the quickest and most efficient way to travel around that world. And since he would need to have the speed of Father Christmas to get to all of the souls he needed to collect, it was the most practical way to do it.  
>A usual day of work for this Death God did not really consist of things that would usually be essential for humans, and most or nearly all of the day was put into collecting departed souls all over the world.<br>There would be a set time and schedule for him to attend to places, after he had completed his task, he would move on to the next place with little disturbance. Though some things would cut in the way, like a war of some sort, where masses of lives were lost and more time was needed for the reaper to collect the fallen souls that had appeared because of the stupidity of mortals.

In this time of uncertainty, there were no Kishins, only bad people that were simply petty thieves or murders.  
>But there were witches.<p>

Kidd looked up at his father. Shinigami-sama knew in his mind with no doubt that his small son did not understand much of what he was reading. But Kidd was stubborn in that way, even as a child he did not like to stand down and admit things and so Shinigami-sama knew that he would have to continue to read the book. Complex words and all.

* * *

><p>"Dad, what's a ki-ki-quiche?" Kidd asked, trying hard to remember the word that had just been read out.<p>

His dad inwardly smiled and ruffled his son's hair. "Well Kiddo, a quiche, I believe is a sort of pie made out of egg, bacon and other ingredients. But I think that you meant 'Kishin'. Am I right?" Shinigami-sama said, correcting his son with a big box-like finger pointed up.

Kidd nodded fiercely and corrected himself and tried to make sure that he would remember the term.

Shinigami-sama began to explain briefly. "Kishins are the bad guys, in short. Does that make sense?" He asked, looking down at his son.

Kidd nodded his head again happily, finally being able to understand his father's words. Honestly Kidd didn't really know much of what his father was actually talking about, but he would listen to it nonetheless, since he was just a child.

Children didn't really care for the story that they were being told. They may have just instead liked the fact that they were being babied and cared for. It was just meant to be a bedtime story after all.

* * *

><p>Witches have always been the enemy for the Grim Reaper, since their sway-of-magic caused them to become destructive. The sway-of-magic takes hold of witches at a young age and urges them to annihilate everything that they come into contact with.<br>This was bad to the Death God because they caused many problems like famine, drought, and any other sort of natural disasters possible.  
>To Death, witches were an unneeded thing in the world, causing unneeded strife to everyone. They only aided destruction rather than letting nature take its path. But then one can also argue that the witches help nature move on in its cycle. To Death, witches were also just an obstacle to be overcome. He saw no need to quarrel with them unless provoked.<p>

The witches were all part of a place that still exists today that is called The Order of the Witches.  
>The personality of a witch is mainly seen as destruction, and though this part takes up most of their personality, there is also a substantial amount of greed associated with them too. Witches are smart and magical beings, so they were able to plot, deceive and seduce people into getting what they wanted, and because of their sway-of-magic, if they were rejected what they wanted they would seek violence and demolition.<p>

During the slow decline of the Roman Empire, there was an event that was never recorded before. The Order of the Witches had a new witch in charge, Witch Mabaa, the master of spatial magic and known for her short size.  
>She had power that was said to be equal to the Grim Reaper. Though they didn't quarrel much, since Mabaa was kept safe, they had never really come into contact with one and other. Witch Mabaa was the conductor of the somewhat religious 'Witches Mass'. A time when witches everywhere would gather and hear Mabaa speak and rule.<p>

Really, Death was going on with his usual business and saw no real threat with the witches hanging around. He could deal with Mabaa's runts and so unless Death and Mabaa actually fought, everything seemed to go smoothly.  
>That is, until mentioned, the Middle Ages were brought on.<p>

* * *

><p>Kidd rubbed his eyes while pulling on his father's cloak. "Dad . . .? Can I go to sleep now? I'm tired . . ." He finished yawning loudly.<p>

Shinigami-sama stopped reading and placed the book to the side for a moment on the bedside table. "Ok Kiddo, do you want to keep reading the book?" Death suggested this to see if his son had given up with the book and would leave it alone until he was older.

Kidd hesitated for a moment but made it look like he was rubbing his eye. "Yeah, can we read it tomorrow night?" He finally said, putting a dint in his father's hopes.

"Ok then Kiddo." Death said placing his almost asleep son in bed and smoothing down his odd, Sanzu lined hair. "Goodnight." He said quietly while sneaking out of the room and turning off the light.

Shinigami-sama took a deep breath and sighed after he had closed his son's bedroom door, thinking about the reading that had just taken place and contemplated it. "Well . . . at least he didn't get out a book from the Adult Section in the bookshelf. That would have been awkward~!" Death said giddily while bouncing down the hall.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:**** Yes, Lord Death has porn in Kidd's bookshelf. It was from when he was older ok! **

**I hope you enjoyed it and I did something right. I didn't know how I should have written it (gee I'm smart) and so I thought it would seem more . . . 'book-like' to write it this way, you know? **

**Please, leave a review and tell me what you thought. I want to know what I did right and wrong. ^-^**


End file.
